The Ethernet network is widely used in office environments, engineering departments, and other business environments for data communications between local areas networks (LAN) and centralized data processors. However, recently, the Ethernet network has become more widely used in manufacturing environments which requires higher standards of protection for the various connectivity components, such as electrical connectors, that are used. Industrial connectors are stronger structurally, more durable, and more widely adapted to a rigorous use environment. For example, standards are typically implemented for meeting various specifications for operation in wet or dusty environments.
Thus, the present invention is directed to an industrial switching hub for an Ethernet network which has particular use in a programmable logic controller-based or PC-based control systems used in the manufacturing automation industry, although other uses in other environments will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.